The New Freeglader
by Vella Malachite
Summary: Just a story about the world of the Edge, just after the Rook section. What happens when a young woman arrives in the Free Glades after being mauled by woodwolves? Warning: extremely lengthy.
1. Chapter 1

The New Freeglader

Chapter 1

If you look into the Deepwoods on a cold winter's night, three years after the quelling on the goblin invasions in the Freeglades, you would see a woman, scarcely more than a girl. Her hair is lank and straggly, plastered against her scalp from the rain and the snow. She is wearing only a short wrap of hammelhorn hide, belted at the waist; it is little protection from the wind. Her feet are bare.

She is running for her life. A look of terror contorts her angular face. She has high, sun-browned cheekbones and vivid green eyes. The tips of her ears stick out from her reddish-brown hair, and the horror chasing her will catch up soon.

Bounding along behind her, one of her pursuers bays loudly. The woodwolves are much faster than she is, but she only needs to outrun it a little longer.

Already, her pace has slowed. Living in the Deepwoods for so long, there was always little food to spare, and her energy reserves are running out. The woodwolf pack has already eaten her cache of food; she won't last through the winter anyway. Her only hope is to outrun them for just a little while longer. The Free Glades cannot be far. Her hand instinctively strays to her belt, and the long, sharp dagger resting in its sheath there. Her fingers close around its comforting hilt. She is tiring fast now. She can barely force herself to keep running, but she pushes on because she has no other hope.

The smells of the Free Glades waft past her. She can almost see the lights of the taverns and inns from here. Encouraged, she spurs her aching legs on to greater effort.

She's not fast enough.

Within sight of the gates, she is set upon by the woodwolves. With a cry of pain, she falls to the ground. They all attack her with teeth and claws, howling victoriously.

Two young men burst out of the gates, swords drawn. One has a messy crop of black hair; one has a shaved head on which stubble is regrowing. Both have eyes full of determination. They are both coming towards the woman. She reaches out a hand, dimly aware that it is painful, croaking a hoarse cry for aid. She notices that her dagger is lying on the ground a few yards away, but doesn't have the energy to reach for it anymore. Suddenly, the woodwolves aren't on her back anymore. She thinks she hears the baying howls retreating, but she can't be sure. Everything is cut off by a thin, red veil of pain.

She turns her head slightly. The young men are both bent over her. One says something to the other that she can't quite make out. The one with the shaved head gently picks her up to carry her into the Free Glades, but even this small action is enough to cause her to black out from the pain.

The three of them enter the gates. She has made it.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Freeglader

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I forgot to put this on the first one: Although I am currently using his characters, I do not own anything of Paul Stewart's. The mysterious young woman is mine, though, and he's not having her…

Author's note: Yes, I have gone straight to using Rook and Xanth's names, but it's not like you couldn't have figured out who the two young men were, anyway. This one is also quite angsty on Xanth's part. Sorry. It needed to happen.

The young woman was taken inside the gates and laid down on a bed. Xanth fetched Tweezel and the two rescuers were ushered out of the room

"Tweezel looks worried," Rook noted. Xanth nodded wordlessly. He was more interested in what was further down the corridor.

"Rook!" cried Felix Lodd, an old friend of Rook's from their days of studying hidden in the sewers of Undertown. Felix, like so many other Free Gladers, had never quite gotten used to the idea of Xanth as a true Free Glader. To so many people, Xanth was still a traitor for the Tower of Night, despite Rook and Magda's best efforts.

"Hello, Felix," Rook returned, buying time as Xanth slunk into a nearby shadow. He had the haunted look on his face again, the one that he had worn for so many years. Rook hated that look, but no matter how hard he tried, it kept coming back. Xanth was as good as any Free Glader, but some people couldn't forgive him.

It was too late; Felix had already spotted Xanth.

"Rook, are you still hanging around with…" he left the question hanging.

"He's as much right to be a Free Glader as anyone," said Rook firmly. In the shadows, Xanth gave a small smile, but it was quelled by Felix's disapproving expression.

"Rook, you know what he did. And you know what he's doing to your reputation."

"That doesn't matter. And he's right there. The least you can do is give him some respect, Felix."

Felix half-shrugged doubtfully. "Well, you know him better than us, Rook. I just don't want you to wake up with a knife in your back one day." Abruptly changing the subject, he grinned at Rook. "Another one saved by the valiant Rook Barkwater, eh?" he said jovially, clapping Rook on the back. "How about we drink to the resident hero of the Free Glades, then? Come on. I'll pay."

Rook looked at Xanth, who nodded.

"I wanted to speak to Tweezel, anyway," he said quietly.

Rook studied his friend's face for a moment, then nodded and walked off with Felix, who was demanding information about the mysterious young woman they had saved from the woodwolves.

Xanth waited outside the door to the woman's room for over an hour, his knees tucked up against him with his hands crossed over them and his back resting against the wall. Eventually, Tweezel emerged, carrying his medicines and a lot of very bloodstained cloth.

"Oh, Xanth!" he said, "Is something bothering you?"

Xanth nodded miserably. Tweezel returned a sympathetic nod, more information passing between them in those two head movements than could have passed between them in words.

"Come with me," said Tweezel.

They sat and had tea together, as they so often did. Once Xanth had got the load off his mind, he sat in companionable silence with Tweezel.

"How is she?" he asked after a few moments.

Tweezel shook his head sadly. "She's not well. Woodwolves are vicious creatures. Her back's a mess, she's broken a couple of ribs, her legs are broken, bruised and bleeding in over twenty places, there's three fingers she won't see again, and she's lost a lot of blood."

Xanth's stomach turned over. He'd known it was bad, but…

"I've cleaned up most of the wounds. She's not bleeding anymore, although with her fingers, that took some doing. I wouldn't like her chances normally, but she looks like she hasn't had a decent meal in a week. If she doesn't show a marked improvement in three days, there probably won't be one."

Xanth nodded. What would Felix say when he found that out? He wouldn't say anything to Xanth, that was for certain. No-one did. Xanth was the outcast.

Outside, the sun was going down.

"You'd best go to bed, young Xanth. I'll keep you informed. You might want to relay the news to Rook."

Xanth nodded and slipped out onto the streets. People moved away from him as he walked along. He wasn't surprised. Normally, the only reason people weren't worse than they already were was that Rook was there. Xanth was eternally grateful to Rook and Magda. They were the best friends he had ever had.

His feet instinctively took him to the tavern where he knew Rook and Felix had gone. The New Bloodoak Tavern. He entered and made his way through the crowds of patrons, some of the people serving drinks looking very much like they'd like to throw him out. He tried to ignore them and made his way to Rook.

As he approached, Felix slapped Rook on the back, said something that was unintelligible over the babble and, draining his tankard, left. Rook looked up as Xanth sat beside him.

"Tweezel said for me to tell you about the girl," he said, before Rook could say anything. Rook nodded and looked interested. Xanth relayed the information and Rook winced. "That's bad," he said. Xanth nodded.

Rook drained his tankard and they both left, heading for their sleeping quarters. Xanth tossed and turned, but eventually slept.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Freeglader

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry, I just realised I messed up the timeline. When Xanth left Tweezel, it was late at night, the moon should have risen, not the sun setting. Sorry. Correct this in your minds.

Time passed. The first three days of the young woman's convalescence saw no change in her, but on the fourth day, she had improved considerably, so Tweezel redoubled his efforts.

After a few weeks, she was well on her way to recovery. The bruises and cuts had healed, although the breaks in her legs and ribs were still a long way away from healing completely. Her fingers and back healed over.

She remained unconscious for a total of a little over six weeks. For the fifth week, she hit a plateau and slowly declined, but with gentle coaxing, she was helped to recuperate.

Rook, Xanth and Magda visited when they could; the unconscious young woman wasn't much of a conversationalist and she looked disturbingly gaunt, but the three of them found it relaxing to watch her slowly improve, and her past was an intriguing mystery to them.

Others occasionally visited the young woman, Felix among them, to find out more about this maimed enigma.

Xanth usually managed to magically not be in the room when Felix was there. The others didn't comment, except for Magda telling Xanth again that he had a right to be there, just like Felix. Xanth shrugged.

Then, six weeks and three days after the night she had been picked up just out of the Free Glades, she woke up.

Rook had been there, waiting for Xanth and Magda to arrive. Xanth was fixing a rope on his skycraft, the _Ratbird_, while Magda was helping a young Librarian Knight put varnish on his craft, the _Lemkin_.

The young woman's mouth opened, and she said, in a voice quiet and croaky from disuse, "Did I make it?", giving Rook the fright of his life.

"Am I in the Free Glades?" she asked again, still with her eyes closed.

"Yes," said Rook, recovering, "You're safe now."

She just smiled a small smile and lay there for a while. Rook called Tweezel, who checked the woman's pulse and breathing against Rook's and declared them normal. The woman had opened her eyes by now at Tweezel's request, and Rook was impressed at the speed with which she took stock of her surroundings; she'd barely had her eyes open ten seconds before she'd adjusted to the light, scanned the room, inferred that it was an infirmary and asked Tweezel how long he'd worked helping the sick.

Tweezel fetched her some food and she ate it while questioning Rook about the Free Glades. Magda joined them and was introduced.

"I'm sorry," the young woman asked after a while, "I'm asking too many questions. My name's Eavis Myronix, by the way. There's probably a lot you want to know about me."

Magda shrugged. "We'll wait for a while. There's a friend of ours coming, too. We'll wait until he gets here."

It was only moments later when Xanth walked in the door. Rook and Magda turned as they heard the door open.

They heard a tiny clatter behind them. They turned around to see that Eavis had dropped her spoon and her jaw had dropped.

Her face was deathly pale.

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I couldn't resist.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Freeglader

Chapter 4

Eavis's mouth opened and closed, then:

"Xanth? Xanth Filatine?"

Xanth looked at her. He didn't recognise her, but she obviously recognised him.

He'd remember if he'd seen her since he changed sides, so that left only one option.

She knew him as a Guardian of the Night.

Rook and Magda were looking at him like he'd be in severe trouble if he walked out of the room now, so he sat down carefully in a chair next to Rook.

"What did he do?" asked Rook quietly. Xanth mentally thanked him. In his experience, you looked bad if you had to ask how you'd ruined someone's life. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't look at her while she said it.

"He ordered men to burn my village and then sold the survivors to work on the Ironwood Forest," she whispered, piercing green eyes still fixed on the top of Xanth's head.

Xanth flinched. He looked up and met her eyes. Hard and cold, they bored into his. He hoped the guilt in his eyes was as evident as the pain in hers.

He heard Rook beginning to explain, but he put his hand on Rook's arm.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I really am. I wish I wasn't what I was and that I didn't do what I did, and I know a word isn't enough to give you, but I can't give you anything else." He looked down, ready for the answer he knew was coming: "I hate you", "you slime", "why would I forgive you"…

"Xanth," Eavis replied quietly, "I forgive you."

All three of them turned to face her.

"Wha-?"

Ignoring Magda's exclamation of surprise, Eavis continued.

"It was a long time ago, Xanth. Ten years ago. I think I forgave you a long time ago. I've learned things I could never have learned about the Deepwoods, met people and seen places I never would have seen. I could have been happier and done nothing and seen nothing outside my village except those who came to trade, but I didn't. I saw it all for myself.

"I won't deny that for many nights I cried, many times I cursed you, but if I look back on my life, I see that I owe a lot to you, no matter how badly it hurt. The only thing is, I don't think I could have forgiven you if you didn't think you needed to be. But you do, so I do, and whatever you've done to me or others, if you think you need to be forgiven, I forgive you."

The three friends were staring at her in utter disbelief.

Xanth wondered how being forgiven could make him feel far more wretched than being ridiculed.

Rook and Magda weren't quite sure what to say. They'd been ready to defend Xanth and argue his case; now they felt slightly like someone had pulled a rug out from under them.

Eavis watched them for a minute, then turned back to Xanth.

"Not many people forgive you, do they?" Eavis asked shrewdly.

Xanth shook his head, avoiding her eyes.

"H-how long did you work in the Ironwood Forest?" he asked slowly, like probing at a sore tooth.

"Five years," Eavis replied, what little expression she had dropping from her face. "Then I escaped and lived in the Deepwoods for five years."

Magda recovered faster than Rook. "You said you'd met people in the Deepwoods," she said curiously.

Eavis nodded. "Many."

"Did you ever meet woodtrolls? I've always been curious about them."

"Yes." Eavis described to them the colony of woodtrolls she had stayed with for a month, talking about tripweed and trockbladder games as if she treasured the memory, but Magda noticed that she sounded ever so slightly detached, and her face didn't change from the expressionless gaze she had worn since Magda had seen her.

_Well, she's in pain, _thought Magda, _You can't blame her for being distracted._

"Did you ever meet a banderbear?" Rook asked.

Eavis hesitated, but was about to answer when Tweezel came in.

"Look at you!" he exclaimed. "Just because she's awake doesn't mean she doesn't still need rest."

He shooed them out of the room and turned his attention to the patient.

Over the next weeks, Rook, Xanth and Magda visited Eavis often, gradually getting to know each other better. Others also visited sometimes, the Lodd family, Parsimmon, the High Master of Lake Landing, all to welcome her to the Free Glades and ask her what profession she would choose to pursue, offering her places with the Knights Academic, selling food and beverages, with the Freeglade Lancers, working in the fields, studying medicine under Tweezel. To all these suggestions she merely replied that she hadn't decided yet and that she would think about it.

She recovered fast. The thing it took her longest to get used to was her missing fingers. She had lost the end two fingers on her left hand and her ring finger on her right hand, as she found out when Tweezel unwrapped the bandage. She looked at the stubs where her fingers were and touched them with her good fingers, flexing them. The only thing she said was "Oh. They're gone."

By the time five weeks had passed since she woke up, her bones were healed enough to support her weight and her frame, though skinny, had lost most of the gauntness. She began to walk around the infirmary room, guided by any of the three friends or Tweezel, and was soon walking on her own.

It was arranged that she would be introduced to the community on the anniversary of the Free Glades, since the opportunity presented itself.

Author's Note: This one, I think, declined at the end. There were some things that had to be said, and I couldn't think of another way to say them. Hope you liked the plot 'twist'. It's not like you couldn't have figured the first one out…Ah, well. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

The New Freeglader

Chapter 5

The evening was filled with the atmosphere of a great festival. People sat down in the great gathering hall, waiting for Parsimmon to make his speech, chatting and laughing. Parsimmon went to the stage area at the head of the room and addressed the gathering.

"Friends, people of the Free Glades, today is the anniversary of the Free Glades. Today, so many years ago, Maris Pallitax, daughter of Linius Pallitax and lover of Quintinius Verginix, found the Free Glades and settled here. To her, we owe our beautiful civilisation, our way of life, and, for some, our lives. Today, we celebrate this happy occasion.

"As I said before, the existence of the Free Glades has saved many of our lives, and a prime example of this is Eavis Myronix, who was saved from woodwolves outside the Free Glades by Xanth Filatine and Rook Barkwater."

A ripple of muttering went through the audience. _Xanth Filatine? Xanth Filatine? Why was his name first? Why was it mentioned at all?_

Eavis pushed her hands into her dress, sharply aware of the fingers she was missing and the looks of the audience. She returned as many stares as she could. She had forgiven Xanth. She was willing to be his friend. If that tarnished her reputation, then so be it. She was stronger than that, surely.

"Recovering from grievous wounds, she, I am proud to announce, is well enough to meet you all today. Eavis Myronix, welcome, Freeglader!"

The crowd applauded. Eavis Myronix stepped up defiantly, wearing her long, dark green gown effortlessly.

Magda glanced at Rook and Xanth. Xanth was watching to see what she would do next. Rook was applauding heartily. Magda had to admit that she approved. Eavis looked good. Several girls in the hall were self-consciously adjusting their clothes. The dress flowed with her, sliding down her body and kicking up little ripples at her feet. Magda noticed that the dress was cut high at the back. That wasn't a surprise.

Eavis stood for a minute, looking at the audience, face as expressionless as ever, although Rook thought he saw something of pride in the way she held her mouth.

Xanth watched her gracefully descend the steps and sit in the free chair beside him, next to Rook on the other side. Another wave of whispers started up. _She's…sitting next to _Xanth_? She's actually… Why?_

Rook put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Parsimmon attracted the attention from them by announcing that the feast would begin. Immediately, everyone began to demolish the food and the conversation continued. Felix began to talk to Rook from the seat next to him.

"That dress suits you," said Magda.

Eavis nodded. "Thankyou."

Felix laughed easily. "Did you see all the girls on that table over there? They all went green and purple when you stepped onto that stage!" Rook grinned.

Eavis didn't smile, but the corners of her mouth softened a little. She lifted some salad onto her plate and engrossed herself in it. She sneaked a glance at the young ladies on the table Felix had indicated. Some of them did indeed look purple, if not in colour, then in expression.

Xanth kept quiet. He felt wretched again. Eavis had forgiven him her friendship and her forgiveness, and he repaid her by making everyone suspicious and wary of her. He engrossed himself in his plate of tilder stew and waited for the subject to change.

The next day, Eavis moved into an old hut. The walls were taken out and the wooden interior smoothed out. The upstairs room was done up as her sleeping area and a sign appeared on the door:

Self Defence Lessons.

Once a Week.

Held in the Evenings.

Enquire Inside.

And thus began Eavis's career.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 6

Five evenings later, the first class turned up to its first lesson. It consisted of Snodpill Muskweed, a large woodtroll with beady eyes, his friend, Viscux Martilius, a tall, well-built man with a sharp, critical tongue, Velia Daricus, a graceful, reserved woman, Yeris Velixis, a naïve young woman, Martus Garix, a thin, timid man, Sharna Seris, a young gnokgoblin girl, no more than twelve years old, Borgus Bladeknife, a middle-aged flathead goblin, and, of course, Rook and Xanth. Magda had arranged to help other young Librarian Knights that night, but she promised to come to the next class.

Eavis stood in front of them, at the front of the hall. They all looked decent enough, except Snodpill and Viscux, who were looking sideways at Xanth, who was trying not to notice. She took a deep breath.

"This won't be easy," she said. "In fact, I'm not going to teach you anything this class, except how far you can push yourself. I'm only doing fitness today, and probably will only do fitness for a few classes. I need to see what you can do before I teach you anything, so I can teach you to do the things you are actually capable of doing. First, I'll start a warm-up, then we'll do some balance work, then fitness, then flexibility and cool down to finish. This will last for three hours. You will get regular breaks. We'll start by jogging on the spot."

The warm-up lasted for fifteen minutes. Several people were panting, but no-one was very out-of-breath.

The balance section started. They balanced in various positions for as long as they could. Velia proved quite good at this, as did Martus Garix, but everyone else was holding their own very well. No-one fell behind.

Fitness, however, was a different matter. Rook, Xanth, Borgus and Viscux headed the class by a large margin, though Borgus muttered several times that he was really too old for this. Martus, Yeris and Velia kept up, but only barely, Snodpill was suffering slightly on account of his slightly overlarge bulk, but poor Sharna couldn't keep up at all. Eavis took her aside and gave her something soothing to drink, telling her to rest until the fitness part was over, and returned to the class.

The class was slightly miffed; instead of calling orders from the front of the class, Eavis kept pace with all of them, doing all the exercises as they did, keeping pace with all the members of the class alternately.

"She just wants to show off," muttered Snodpill.

"If you've just come to complain, you shouldn't be here at all," Borgus told him.

"Get those knees as high as you can," Eavis reminded Martus, not unkindly.

Eavis gave them a longer break after the fitness section. The flexibility was taken slower, letting them sink as far as they could into the different positions before moving onto the next one. Velia, Sharna, and Martus to a lesser extent led the class, Rook, Xanth, Viscux and Yeris kept the middle, while Snodpill and Borgus trailed. Instead of stretching the whole time, Eavis walked along the line, helping them bend a little more and offering advice.

They warmed down and Eavis packed up the punching bags and things they had been using. Rook and Xanth stayed behind to lend a hand.

"I couldn't believe that," said Xanth. "You kept up the whole way. I mean…I thought you were just going to stand at the front, not that I can't believe you kept up…" he trailed off. "That didn't come out right."

"I didn't do as well as I should have," said Eavis dispassionately. "I'm out of practise. I was lying down for too long."

"That's not your fault," said Rook firmly. She shrugged and closed the cupboard door, going upstairs to bathe.

On the way back to his room, Rook felt a little annoyed. In a way, she was just like Xanth, constantly believing she was worthless or not worth what the rest of society was. He now had to convince another person that they meant something to someone. He instantly felt ashamed for this. She was his friend, and worth the trouble. He didn't mind.

Xanth kicked a rock on the path. He'd done it again. He'd said the wrong thing. Why was his life filled with wrong things?

"Xanth!" Magda was hurrying up behind him. She'd finished her appointment and had waited for him.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Hard," said Xanth. "I never knew you could do so much running in such a small space."

Magda laughed. "The class is good? Eavis is settling in?"

"Yes to both. How'd your appointment go?"

"Fine, just fine. Young Taris is getting along just fine. He won't need me anymore in another week."

"Good."

They reached the dormitories and went their separate ways.

In her room upstairs, Eavis tried to sleep. She hoped she'd done well enough.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 7

The next week, another self-defence class assembled. Everyone had come, and Magda had joined. Eavis stood at the front.

"Same as yesterday, only I want everyone to do better than they did last week. For Magda's benefit, 'same as yesterday' means warm-up, balance, fitness, flexibility, then a cool-down. Jogging on the spot, everyone."

And the class started. Three hours later, the class ended, everyone exhausted except Eavis.

"You did well," she complimented Xanth, Rook and Magda as they helped her pack up.

Rook and Magda shrugged deprecatingly. Xanth made a 'sort of' face.

"Are you happier this week?" asked Rook.

"Yes," she replied, "A little. I've been training all week. My reflexes aren't as good as they should be and my endurance still isn't up to scratch. But I'm getting there."  
They left.

Several classes had gone past. Snodpill had gotten increasingly irritated with the 'unfair expectations' that everyone but him seemed to be keeping up with. They still hadn't left the balance, fitness and flexibility regime.

At the beginning of one class, he had grumbled his way through the warm-up and had finally had enough when they got to balance.

"Stand on one foot with one leg tucked up, resting your foot on your inner thigh," Eavis said, demonstrating. The class followed suit. After a few seconds of wobbling, Snodpill put his foot down. He tried again.

"Try to lower your centre of gravity," said Eavis. "You'll be able to balance for longer."

"What's the point of balancing, anyway?" said Snodpill gruffly. "You can't win any fights by outbalancing someone."

"Yes, you can," Eavis pointed out gently. "If you can keep your feet well like this, it's harder for an opponent to pull you over. And think of all the places you could be fighting, or fleeing through. A good part of staying alive is knowing when it's smarter to run away."

The whole class had stopped balancing to watch the exchange.

"So how long do you expect us to balance like this for? Hours?"

"As long as you possibly can. And then increase on that. I'm not saying what you're doing isn't good enough."

"So how long can you do it for?"

"As long as I need to."

"Oh yeah?"

She just looked at him calmly.

"Stand like that for the rest of the class, then," he said triumphantly.

"Alright." Eavis raised her leg again and stood there calmly.

"Continue with the exercise," she said dismissively.

And that's where she stayed. All lesson. Without so much as wobbling.

Snodpill looked rather put out.

He and Viscux were still examining Xanth out of the corners of their eyes. Xanth did his best to ignore them. Magda and Rook shot them Looks from time to time, but they weren't deterred. Magda had a bad feeling about them.

They didn't have to wait long.

"You've all worked very well in the past weeks," said Eavis at the end of one training session, "And I've seen a marked improvement in every single one of you," looking intently at Snodpill as she said this, "Next week, instead of doing this again, we will have a look at some fighting techniques. That will be all."

Everyone dismissed.

Except Snodpill. He stayed to talk to Xanth.

"You think you're safe, don't you?" he asked snidely. "You think you're _accepted_, don't you, with your _friends_ and _protectors_."

Xanth shook his head, just staying still and waiting for him to get bored and leave.

"You know what you've done to those people?" Snodpill hissed.

Xanth nodded. Rook, Magda and Eavis had left the room to put away the bags.

"There's no-one here to protect you, no-one to defend you. Did you think you could get away with all that? That destruction? That pain you caused? You're worth nothing."

Then Eavis descended on him, vengeful, her terribly impassive face belied by her blazing eyes.

"How _dare_ you?" she spat, her mere presence causing the stumpy woodtroll to shrink.

"What did he do to _you_?" she asked.

"He destroyed Viscux's life, said Snodpill, meekly. "He took his family prisoner. They were rescued a few months later, but they were never the same. He deserves everything he gets, from where I'm standing."

"And you?" asked Eavis archly.

"Viscux is my friend," Snodpill replied, mustering all his dignity and standing to his full height, still only standing up to Eavis's chest.

"Xanth is mine," Eavis countered, "and I say you have no right to hurt him like this."

"Xanth never hurt you, did he, though?" whispered Snodpill venomously.

"Yes, he did. I spent five years as a slave in the Ironwood Forest because of him. My family is dead and gone because of him. But you know what? I forgave him. I can't deny, and neither can he, that he did things no-one should be proud of. I'm not going to avoid that because I can't.

"But I still forgave him. You know why? He admits he was wrong. He apologised. He is trying to make himself a better person. He has committed crimes, but that doesn't mean he isn't trying to atone for them, so he deserves our forgiveness. This is the Free Glades. If someone can't start a new life here, then where can they start one?

"You, Snodpill, are a small man. You've never known true hardship that stretches out before you forever and ever, you've never faced that down, have you? You've never needed to show real courage in the face of something truly horrible. You don't know what it is, so don't start preaching to us about how we should act. To stand up to a past like Xanth's and look it in the face, saying "I want to make it better, no matter how bad it is", takes more courage in itself than you will ever have in your entire life, overprotected wretch that you are, and Xanth is a better man than you will ever be to be able to do that." She did not yell, but spoke with a kind of calm, barely disguised rage that was more intimidating by far than the alternative. She shot out a snakelike hand, grabbing Snodpill by the front of his shirt, lifting him until he was eye-level with her. "You are a small man, with small horizons and a small mind and everyone here is bigger than you." She turned him slightly to face Xanth. "And if you're ever tempted to harangue him about it again, he knows where to find me."

She dropped him contemptuously on the floor and the four friends watched him leaving the room as fast as he could.

She turned to face the trio, who were staring at her like she'd just announced that her ears were detachable and had demonstrated.

"Well, there's more that deserve that out there. One person hasn't changed the whole town."

And she ascended the stairs, closing the door behind her with a definite, final snap.


	8. Chapter 8

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'll look forward to some more feedback from you all.

Three months later, the self-defence class had tripled in size. Snodpill had never come back, not surprisingly, though Viscux stayed, glaring at Xanth, but quailing under Eavis's calm stare.

Breaking through the calm, still morning air, a gong sounded across the Free Glades.

Attack!

A group of cowled and caped men had attacked a farm on the edge of the Free Glades.

Everyone hurried to their posts. People to old, young or unable to fight gathered in safe houses to wait it out, while Librarian Knights took their posts with their skycraft, the Freeglade Lancers saddled up their prowlgrins and formed into ranks. Xanth and Magda shared an encouraging smile, sitting astride their skycraft, waiting for an order.

"Good luck, Xanth."

"Luck, Magda. Earth and Sky protect you."

"And you."

Rook soothed his grumbling prowlgrin and shared a salute with the people around him. They exchanged expressions of encouragement and waited for their orders.

Eavis stood with the foot soldiers, people who weren't trained in warfare but could handle a weapon, hefting her dagger, feeling its cool and comforting weight rest in her hand.

Charge!

Instantly, squadrons of Librarian Knights rose into the air, the Freeglade Lancers leaped forwards and the foot soldiers started to run.

There was no-one at the farm. It was completely empty.

The army circled the area, looking for the attackers. The Knights circled in the air, while the Lancers hung back. There was no-one.

Then a Knight was picked out of the air by an arrow. The generals ordered the attack and the armies charged. Another volley of arrows streamed out from the trees.

Xanth ducked and dodged. Magda was alongside him, swerving, firing her crossbow at a bush. Xanth loaded up and fired. A black-robed figure fell out of the shrubbery, stone dead. Xanth got ready to fire at another one, then lifted his bow and fired at one who was making a break for it at the edge of the battle. He missed, but only just. "Damn," he whispered, reloading.

Magda was getting her share of the battle; there was a whole group underneath her and she fired into it, noting but not celebrating the figures dropping dead, swerving away from the arrows. Another young Knight flew up beside her. She took out a black-robed figure preparing to fire at him. She hated war and battles, but something had to be done.

Rook leaped forward on his prowlgrin, wielding his sword expertly. He deftly flicked his sword into a bush. An arrow clattered to the ground and a figure flopped out of the bush. A pool of red spread around the plant, but Rook was already getting to work on the next one.

Eavis leaped into the bush, slicing across with her dagger, ducking an arrow, snapping the bow and killing the man in the black robe. She noticed that many of the others were running away from the battle. There weren't as many as she'd first expected. She noticed one beginning to creep away from a bush nearby. Pretending she hadn't seen him, she watched out of the corner of her eye. As soon as he got far enough out of the bush, she turned and leaped on him, dagger glinting. He went down and didn't get up. As she looked up from the bleeding corpse, she saw that the invaders were all running away. They'd repelled the attack.

The defenders of the Free Glades met on Lake Landing. Everyone looked around for their friends. There were celebrations and lamentations going on all around Rook as he looked for the other three. He spotted Eavis in the crowd and went up to her, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Well done. I spotted you twice. You did a good job."

"You did well, too."

He shrugged.

"I'm just glad we got rid of them so quickly."

"Me too."

And then they saw Xanth, walking towards them, crying.

He was carrying Magda.

She had an arrow in her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 9

The funeral was a sedate affair. Everyone who knew her was there, and there wasn't a dry eye in attendance when Rook and Xanth gave their eulogies. Both had to stand down a couple of times through their speeches.

Neither of them could talk all the way through it.

Well, there was one dry eye. Eavis stood staring at the speakers as they came up. She didn't say a single word, just stared at them, wearing all black, looking for all the world like an angel of death, pale and sombre, dead eyes fixed in one spot, looking out of a face that never showed expression, not acknowledging anyone else.

Even the weather was appropriate; the sky was clouded over and a chilly wind was blowing, as though the world was grieving, sighing for the loss of life that had occurred during the battle.

Xanth thought she looked like an ice sculpture clothed in black, perfect and impassive.

Rook put a comforting arm around Eavis's shoulders, wiping his red and weeping eyes with his other sleeve. She felt cold under his hand, so he chafed her arm to warm it up. She didn't move a muscle.

After the funeral, they dropped Eavis at her house first. She was still dry-eyed and silent, walking like a zombie.

Xanth was worried about her. He and Rook were walking either side of her because if they didn't, she wouldn't turn corners. He exchanged a look with Rook over her head. Their red, puffy eyes met.

At her house, she trudged up the stairs and shut the door.

Rook and Xanth shared a tankard of woodale at the New Bloodoak Tavern that night in memory of Magda, a silent agreement between them dictating that while Magda was the purpose of the occasion, she should not be the topic of conversation. Instead, they sat without talking for a while, surrounded by the sounds of people conversing, celebrating and mourning. Eventually, it was Xanth that broke the silence.

"Eavis didn't take it very well."

"No, she didn't," Rook agreed. "I'll admit, I'm worried."

Xanth nodded. "We'll have to see if she's any better tomorrow. Maybe she'll improve."

"If she doesn't, do you think Tweezel can do anything?"

"Maybe."

"I wonder if Tweezel can do anything for her, you know, normally?"

Xanth gave Rook a puzzled look. "Normally?"

"The look on her face all the time. She hasn't smiled since we've known her, she hasn't frowned, she hasn't laughed, she hasn't showed expression at all."

"Oh. Yes. Maybe Tweezel can do something…"

"You don't sound so sure."

"We don't even know anything's wrong."

"True."

The conversation petered out again, so they finished their drinks and left.


	10. Chapter 10

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 10

Author's Note: Woohoo! Double digits! Thanks to all for putting up with my lengthy narrative and I hope you're all enjoying it.

--

The next morning, Rook tentatively knocked on the door to Eavis's room.

"Eavis? Are you in there?"

To his absolute surprise, Eavis answered.

"Hold on a minute."

There was a short scuffling, the sound of material being moved around and Eavis opened the door.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Rook asked carefully. Eavis shrugged.

"Better than yesterday. I was planning on going to that Mervis's restaurant for breakfast. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," said Rook, slightly miffed. He'd been expecting the same broken wreck as yesterday, not…_normalcy_.

"Do you want to pick up Xanth on the way?"

"That sounds good. I'm sure he'd like to come."

Xanth was just waking up as Rook knocked on the door.

"Xanth? Are you awake?"

"I am now," he grumbled blearily.

"Oops. Sorry. Eavis and I are going to Mervis's for breakfast. We thought you'd like to come."

"'Eavis and I?'" Xanth muttered, but out loud he said "Uh…sure. Just let me get dressed." Pulling on a shirt and pair of clean pants, he frowned.

"She was all but catatonic yesterday." He pulled open the door. "How could she possibly be…?"

"Coming, sleepy?" Eavis asked, impassive eyes sparkling. She led the way down the road.

"That's the problem with that face," Xanth muttered to Rook. "You can't tell whether she's joking or not."

Breakfast passed with tones of laughter, but sombre undertones. Eavis seemed completely healed of the previous day's apathy and chatted with them just like always.

Xanth watched her carefully, noting the impassive face and the hair falling down over her shoulders, right down to the stumps where her fingers used to be. He wondered at how she could heal herself so quickly. He would swear she was completely over Magda's death, but people shouldn't stop hurting that quickly…

He relaxed into listening to her voice, but before he could follow another train of thought, Rook nudged him in the ribs, jerking him back to reality. Eavis looked at him, eyes slightly wider, almost imperceptibly. He prayed his face didn't look too red and desperately thought of something to say…

"Sorry. Go on, I'm listening."

"So, as I was saying," Eavis continued, "Today's the next self defence lesson. Are you th- two coming?"

"Of course," said Xanth quickly.

About five minutes later, Rook pushed his plate away and leaned back. They left and went their separate ways.

As they were walking along, Rook nudged Xanth. "You've got it bad," he commented, grinning.

"What?" asked Xanth, affronted.

"You should know. Eavis. You've fallen head over heels, Xanth."

Xanth coloured and began to mutter some excuse. Rook laughed, not unkindly.

"Oh, come on, Xanth, you never stopped staring at her for a second."

Xanth coloured even deeper and they walked in silence for a moment.

"Do you think…?" he asked, looking hopefully at Rook.

Rook clapped Xanth on the shoulder. "Of course. Who could say no to that face?"

Xanth scowled at him, but Rook had got him thinking.

Was it possible…?


	11. Chapter 11

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 11

There was a slightly larger group at the self-defence lesson that evening. Among the new recruits was Merrin Chestferrer, a renowned chatterbox and obsessed with appearance. The lesson was rather an uphill battle for Eavis, who had to explain multiple times why some exercises were done (even though they looked, variously, like 'a drunk woodwasp', 'a hammelhorn with an extra horn' and 'a demented lemkin with bad potty problems', amongst other things). Xanth honestly didn't know how he made it through the three hours, what with trying not to pay too much attention to Eavis, not getting angry at Merrin and ignoring Rook nudging him whenever he got the chance.

Warm up finished, Eavis declaring rather brusquely that they would now practise their kicks. Merrin rushed off to get a punching bag, stopping momentarily to adjust her hair in the mirror.

"Now we're all lined up again," Eavis said pointedly, "This will be the combination we're practising today. It will be old news for some of you, but I still want you to listen and watch closely. Merrin, will you hold the punching bag?"

She proceeded to demonstrate with somewhat more spite than could be deemed necessary. Rook marvelled at her self-control. The kicks thudded into the bag, making Merrin stagger slightly, but she definitely wasn't kicking as hard as she could and Rook could tell by the slight change in the set of her mouth that she really, really wanted to.

"Martus, could you demonstrate that again?" Martus complied. Xanth thanked Earth and Sky that he wasn't called upon. It was hard enough to memorise the combination without having to stop himself looking at Eavis's hair.

"Merrin?" Eavis asked five minutes later. "You've forgotten the hook kick. Could you try that again, please?"

"But I don't like that one," Merrin explained, "It makes me look like a fool who's just about to fall over."

There was silence for a moment. Merrin, displaying the amount of tact expected of her, said: "Why do we have to do these things? When we see you do it, you only do stuff that looks good. Why do we have to do stuff that looks stupid?"

Both Rook and Xanth winced.

Eavis stared at her coolly for a long second, then opened her mouth.

"The rest of the class is doing as instructed are they not?" She asked in a voice dripping with venom. True to form, Merrin remained oblivious.

"Yeah, but…"

"And you are not."

"I guess…"

"Since you are the one doing something different, wouldn't you say that that makes you look even "stupid"er?" Merrin opened her mouth wide, ready to protest, but Eavis raised one eyebrow and the reply died on her tongue. Eavis turned around. "Carry on."

"That's all. Same time next week."

Everyone filed out as Eavis began to collect the bags and pile them up in the cupboard. Rook and Xanth both came up with bags and helped her pile them up.

"Merrin fixed her hair in the mirror on the way out, didn't she." It was a statement.

Rook and Xanth nodded. A punching bag thudded onto the pile with a resounding _Thud_.

"You don't like her, do you?" asked Xanth, more for something to say than any desire to find out the answer.

"Ask a stupid question." _Thud_.

"You can't ask her not to come back?" _Thud_.

"No." _Thud_.

"Why not?" _Thwack_!

Eavis turned around to look Rook in the eyes, leaning on the pile of bags.

"Because I designed this class to be for everyone. That means _everyone_."

Rook nodded. "I understand." He motioned to Xanth. "We'll see you tomorrow."

They were about halfway to the door and Eavis was about halfway up the stairs when Xanth turned around.

"Eavis?"

Eavis swivelled to face him.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't keep things in like this. You're allowed to feel pain. You're allowed to get angry. We won't think any the worse of you and neither will anyone else."

Their eyes met, something like wonder in hers, and she opened her mouth to say, in a voice approaching sorrow:

"I know."


	12. Chapter 12

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 12

"_I know."_ The words echoed around Xanth's mind as he walked home in companionable silence with Rook. Why did she keep things in so much if she knew she shouldn't?

"_I know."_ Maybe she couldn't let them out. Maybe she didn't know how. Xanth was sure he'd have forgotten if he'd lived alone in the Deepwoods for five years.

"_I know."_ After working in the Ironwood Forest for five years.

"_I know."_ Maybe she was just saying that and she really didn't want to let anyone see her more vulnerable. Xanth was sure that if ten years fending for yourself hadn't made you self-reliant, nothing would.

"_I know."_ But the Ironwood Forest _broke_ people. Not many came out of it untouched if they'd been there for four weeks, _no-one_ came out the same after five years.

"_I know."_ What had happened to her in those years? How had she suffered?

"_I know."_ Practically as good as at Xanth's hands.

"_I know."_ And now Xanth had fallen in love with her.

"_I know."_ And he half hoped that she would reciprocate.

"_I know."_ Who was he kidding? The chances of her falling in love with a man who destroyed her home and her life, no matter how much she forgave him, were slightly less than the chance of a lemkin with a heart problem surviving being sky-fired. The difference being that the lemkin had a chance at all.

"_I know."_ Damn.

He viciously kicked a rock.

"Something wrong?"

Xanth muttered a generic reply to the effect of "no", only serving to prove to Rook that something _was_ wrong.

"What you said to Eavis back there? That was really inspired."

Xanth shrugged.

"I think it may have been just what she needed to hear."

Silence.

"She doesn't hate you, you know."

Silence.

"She just wasn't expecting you to realise, that's all. You've got quite good at recognising her emotions, given that face of ice she has."

Silence.

"By Earth and Sky, Xanth! You don't say anything! I keep having all these one-sided conversations with you as soon as the conversation turns over to her! I know she doesn't show it at all, but you've got a good chance with her. She isn't looking at any other guys and she definitely doesn't mind you staring at her all the time. Go get her! She's not coming to you, so go to her. You don't have to say anything to her directly, just _do_ something!"

"Like what?"

"Give her things. Find out when her birthday is and buy her something really special. I'll help. Be genuinely interested whenever she says anything. Tell her she looks great whenever you can."

Xanth looked up at Rook. "You know what I did to her, Rook."

Rook sighed. "She forgave you, remember?" He rapped the top of Xanth's head with his knuckles.

When Xanth didn't reply, he sighed. "This is what I'm talking about. I try to tell you she doesn't hate you and you go all silent on me. I'm trying to help you and you go as bad as her."

Xanth bristled. "She doesn't have a problem. She's been through hell because of me; don't blame her for it."

Rook smiled. "That's better. Come on, Xanth, be a person again. Girls don't fall in love with zombies."

Xanth relaxed. In spite of himself, his mind was ticking over. He would have to find out when her birthday was. And when was the next big celebration? Midsummer was in a month. He'd buy her a dress. He'd buy her something to wear that made her look even better than that green dress she'd worn to the anniversary of the Free Glades. If Rook helped, he was sure he'd find something truly spectacular.

And maybe some jewellery to go with it…


	13. Chapter 13

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 13

Merrin refused to co-operate again in the lessons. She no longer complained, but it was clear that she wasn't happy. Eavis looked slightly relieved, inasmuch as she ever looked anything, as she said "That's all for tonight. Thankyou for coming, everyone."

Then, as if by a sudden inspiration, "Merrin? Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Managing to look bored and indignant at the same time, Merrin wandered over.

"You aren't happy doing these classes, are you?"

Merrin shook her head. "It's not fair. Whenever you demonstrate anything or do anything, like the time that other guy asked what you could do and you did that thing that looked so good, you make it look like you're floating and there's no-one else who can hope to do that because we all look stupid."

Eavis took a moment to collect herself before replying. "I did this every day for five years. You see, I lived alone in the Deepwoods, so every day, I needed to practise this. Of course, I had other weapons as well, but that's no reason not to be able to fight without one if you really, really need to.

"After five years, you learn some tricks. It's not that you all look horrible, you don't look stupid at all. It's just that I've had so much more time than you to practise, and for you, it's either something that you're here to have fun with or you're genuinely passionate about, but for me it was life or death. Do you see now?"

Merrin nodded reluctantly.

"I know that doesn't seem like much, but that's all there is. I've just been going for longer."

This time, Merrin's nod seemed slightly more appeased. Eavis patted her on the shoulder and went to finish packing up the punching bags. Xanth took a deep breath.

"She's got a point, you know."

"Hmm?"

"You make all the moves look so easy. You look weightless."

There was a pause as Eavis looked up into his eyes. He smiled encouragingly. She looked down again quickly, muttering a thanks and continuing to pack bags.

Xanth looked at Rook over her head. Rook gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

After they'd finished, Eavis hurried upstairs, hoping she'd managed to hide her burning cheeks.

After that day, Merrin had applied herself and never said anything or spoken a word out of turn. They hadn't quite cured her of looking in mirrors whenever she got a chance, but as another couple of weeks ticked away and Midsummer grew closer, Xanth finally worked up the courage to ask Rook's help.

"Rook?"

"Yes?"

"For Midsummer, well…I wanted to buy Eavis a dress, but I don't…"

"You don't know what to buy her?"

"Well…yes."

Rook clapped Xanth on the shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear. I'll tell you what, I'm busy tomorrow, but the day after, I'll come with you to buy the dress."

Xanth smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just promise me one thing, Xanth."

"What?"

"You make sure she's going with you. If she's going to wear it for anyone else, I'll take it away and you'll wait until next time before she gets it."

Xanth nodded.

_Make sure she's going with you._ Buying the dress was easy. That bit would be much harder.


	14. Chapter 14

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 14

_Make sure she's going with you._ The joking comment haunted Rook all through the next day. He knew that the only way to do it was to ask, but that was definitely harder than it seemed. He found himself running through possibilities in his head, rejecting all of them.

"Hi. Do you want to go to the Midsummer celebrations with me?" No, too direct. He wanted to say it so she seemed more special.

"You look good tonight. Do you want to come to the Midsummer celebrations with me?" No. It sounded to patronizing.

"The Midsummer celebrations are on in two weeks. Do you want to go with me?" No, too casual.

"I was wondering if you would go with me to the Midsummer celebrations?" Absolutely not. He'd choke by the time he got to "I".

Aaargh!

He and Rook eventually found the perfect dress. It was long and midnight blue with pieces of soft metal woven carefully into the fabric so it shone with a coppery sheen. It looked like light glinting off a river at midnight. It had a high back; they decided she'd prefer not to show off her disfigured back, but scooped square at the neck and decorated around the skirt with drops of clear crystal. Xanth had no doubt it would look absolutely stunning on her.

To go with it, he found a necklace and earring set with stones matching the dress delicately encased in silver.

He did have a small misgiving, wondering if he'd gone overboard a little, but he was sure it would be worth it in the end.

Over two days, he psyched himself up to ask Eavis to the Midsummer celebrations. He rejected many, many more introductions, finally deciding on paying her a visit and weaving it into a conversation.

Hopefully his mouth said something before his brain stopped it.

But when he reached her house that evening, someone was already there.

Felix.

He crept in the door and waited for Felix to leave, but his heart leaped into his throat when he heard the conversation.

"So, Eavis," Felix was saying as conversationally as he could manage. "The Midsummer celebrations. Will you come with me?"

Eavis looked at him while Xanth's heart hammered. Her expressionless face made it almost impossible to tell what she was thinking. She opened her mouth to accept, and Xanth briefly considered shouting out to her, asking her before it was too late, but not only was that not fair on her, making her choose when they were both in the room, but his throat had gone suddenly dry and he couldn't make a noise, even if he tried.

"Felix," she said. _Oh, no, oh, no, oh, by Earth and Sky, don't make it last any longer!_

"I'm sorry, Felix. I just…no. Sorry."

"Oh," said Felix, while Xanth celebrated silently. "You've been asked by someone else, then?"

Xanth's heart plummeted. Here was a possibility he'd hadn't considered.

"No, I haven't been asked by anyone yet. I just…sorry."

Felix shrugged and walked out the door, looking at his feet.

Xanth took a moment to calm down; at this rate, he'd never be able to squeak, let alone speak.

He opened and closed the door so it didn't look like he'd been eavesdropping. Eavis looked up.

"Oh, Xanth. Just dropping in?"

"Umm…yes."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure. OK."

"Tea?"

"Yeah."

Xanth swallowed, waiting for Eavis to return with the tea. She had already dragged the table and chairs out from the corner, so he took a seat.

When Eavis got back, setting down the tea in front of him, they chatted idly for a while, then Xanth passed the package over.

"I got you something," he managed to choke out somehow.

Eavis's eyes widened slightly.

"Xanth?"

"I got it for you to wear to the Midsummer Celebrations. Will y-" Unfortunately, his throat seemed to have totally frozen up. He couldn't say a word.

"Yes?"

He decided to try again. Maybe if he focused on each individual word, his brain wouldn't realise what he was saying.

"Er…the Midsummer Celebration. Will you gwithm…Will you…with me? Ah…this isn't working properly."

"Of course I'll go with you, Xanth."

_Ceeeelebrate good times, Come On!_

Eavis pulled out the gown and the jewellery and gasped.

"Xanth!"

"Do…do you like it? Rook and I thought…we thought it'd look good on you. The earrings were my idea…"

"Thankyou!"

"Y-you're welcome. Do you want to try it on?"

She looked at him with just the tiniest glint of mischief in her eyes.

"You'll see it on the night."

When Xanth left the house some time later, he was whistling.


	15. Chapter 15

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 15

Rook insisted on taking Xanth to the New Bloodoak Tavern and getting him a drink, much to Xanth's consternation. Not that he wasn't happy, but Rook seemed to be making a big deal of this, and Xanth really wished his face would have a chance to go back to its normal colour before he started blushing again.

"How'd you do it, Xanth? Managed to work up the courage?"

Generic mutter, attempt to hide scarlet face.

"I told you she couldn't say no to that face."

It's an unattractive shade of red right now, thank you so very much.

"Aw, don't feel bad, Xanth. I'm teasing."

Doing a darned good job of it, too.

"A fine matching pair we make, eh?"

Yes, I kn – Wha-?

"You're red and I'm green."

"Green? What in the name of Earth and Sky are you _talking_ about, Rook?"

"You've been scarlet with embarrassment since the beginning of this conversation and I've been green with envy since you told me you'd got Eavis to go to the Celebrations with you. Earth and Sky, Xanth, you're lucky."

Xanth muttered something apologetic.

"Oh, Xanth, don't apologise! I'm not accusing you of anything!"

Over the next week or two, Xanth reflected that time never goes fast until you don't want it to.

In a street during that week, he and Rook were accosted by Felix.

"Ah, Rook. Just the man I wanted to see."

"Hello, Felix."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Just fine. I haven't seen Eavis in a while. How is she?"

Rook looked suspicious. "Fine. You _can_ go and visit her if you like."

"Yeah, I know, but…" he gave an airy wave of his hand. "OK. Look. I'll be honest, Rook. I asked her out to the Midsummer Celebrations and she said no, and that she wasn't going with anyone. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't planning on missing out on all the fun."

_Liar_, thought Xanth. _You mean you want to know if she _is _going with anyone else so you can try to get Rook to make her go with you._

And, solely on impulse, words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"She's going with me."

Felix looked at him disbelievingly. "What?"

"She's going with me," he said, now that he was in it neck deep anyway. "I asked her and she's going with me."

Felix's face returned to a smile. "Fine. Just making sure she was going. It'd be terrible if she missed it for some reason. See you around, Rook."

And he walked off.

"Xanth?" said Rook, watching Felix leave.

"Hmm?"

"You stood up for yourself."

"Mm. Yeah." Xanth's head was whirling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"See you later."

And Xanth left for home, still waiting for the Midsummer Celebrations.


	16. Chapter 16

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 16

Author's Note: Sorry about this. This one will be really, really long. Be prepared. I may break it in two so it's not too long.

Finally, the Midsummer Celebrations came. Xanth waited downstairs in Eavis's house, waiting for her to come downstairs. He was wearing a dark blue and white outfit to match Eavis's, a white shirt that left his arms bare and a pair of fitted midnight blue trousers. He knew he looked passable, but expected (almost hoped) that Eavis looked good enough to completely overshadow him.

And then she came down the stairs.

She had piled all her hair on the top of her head, letting a few curls cascade down the back of her neck. Her stone face was set like a marble sculpture, with the silver necklace and earring sparkling in the candlelight. The dress was sculpted around her form, tight, then flowing, shimmering, past her hips to brush the floor. Just enough of her neck and what Xanth could only bring himself to think of as 'chest' was visible to make him wish he was looking anywhere else. Peeking out from below the hem of the skirts were her toes.

"Wow," said Xanth, tried to think of something else to say, failed and settled for "Wow" again.

"You chose it," said Eavis, then looked down. "Uh…I had to alter it a little. It was a little too big."

"Fine. That's fine. Um. Wow."

Eavis looked at him. Xanth thought he saw an eyebrow raised the tiniest fraction. To hide his face, once again bright red (he wondered how the rest of his body functioned; all the blood was going to his face lately).

They walked without saying anything of significance; conversation never seemed to last for very long. They reached the large area being used to hold celebrations in and stopped just out of sight. Eavis fixed her hair for a moment, then dusted off Xanth's shirt, adjusted his collar and smoothed down her own dress. Xanth swallowed nervously. Eavis looked at him.

"Ready to go in?"

Xanth shrugged.

"Ready to make a sensation?"

Xanth shook his head.

"Ready to have everyone staring at us?"

Xanth gave her a nervous smile. "Oh, that's easy. That happens to me every day."

Eavis held her arm akimbo and offered him her elbow. He wrapped his arm through hers gingerly. Their bare arms brushed and Xanth drew away quickly, but Eavis caught his arm up again and they walked into the celebrations.

There was a large area cleared for dancing, with huge trestle tables arranged around the outside. Many of the seats were already filled. The dancing area was deserted for now. The musicians' stage was set up but not filled; the musicians were busy chatting and laughing, eating the dips and cheese with various breads placed at intervals round the table and drinking hyleberry cordial.

Beginning at the far side of the tables, someone looked to see the pair coming. Soon, like a Mexican wave beginning in several places at once, people turned to see what the object of attention was. Soon, almost everyone there was gaping at the pair. Some, admittedly, were still talking, but most were watching the pair. Xanth suddenly realised that Eavis had too firm a grip on his arm to let him run away. She strode confidently towards where Rook was seated. Several of the disbelieving stares she met, the recipients of her gaze turning their faces away. Rook budged over to make room for them on the seat. Next to him, Felix nodded greetings, faintly tinged an odd shade of purple.

"Oh, Rook," he said. "Father and Varis are beckoning me. I've got to go talk to them."

He left, clapping Rook on the shoulder, nodding stiffly to Eavis, and inclining his head to Xanth.

Xanth looked over to where the other two Lodds were sitting, noting that they were, indeed, beckoning Felix.

Rook gave Xanth a grin.

Xanth was painfully aware that some people were still watching them, and was absolutely sure that he knew exactly what the topic of some of the conversations was.

"You two certainly know how to make an entrance."

"Blame Eavis. She set it up."

Eavis looked at him, almost indignant. "And how, exactly?"

"You stepped in at the far side of the tables to Rook and insisted on walking – noticeably."

"You didn't seem to argue."

"If I had, you'd have broken my arm! Earth and Sky, Eavis, I think it's bruised anyway. You have extremely hard arm muscles."

"Why, thankyou, Xanth! And you know you'd have run away if I hadn't held on." She inspected the injured limb. "It's fine. Don't be such a baby."

"Maybe you should ask her to kiss it better?" Rook whispered in Xanth's ear. Xanth fought to keep his face under control and resisted the urge to punch Rook. Did he _have_ to do that? He settled for reaching for a piece of bread and woodonion dip. He passed one to Eavis.

"If I eat one, everyone has to, otherwise the one of us'll smell really bad and the others won't. If we all eat one, it won't seem so bad."

"What about Rook?"

"He smells like he's already had one." Rook hit him lightly on the shoulder.

Once they'd eaten their bread and dip, Eavis reached over. "My turn to choose a dip. You want one, Rook?"

Rook held up his piece of herb bread and woodsap dip. "I'm fine for the moment."

Eavis took a moment before selecting a red dip.

"What's this one?" she asked as she passed it over.

"Not sure," said Xanth.

"I'm worried now."

"Tell you what, we'll take a bite at the same time."

"That sounds good."

"One."

"Two."

"Three"

They took a bite. It took it a moment to dawn on them. Xanth ran a little way away and spat out the mouthful. He returned with his mouth open and seized a glass of hyleberry cordial. Eavis just swallowed and seized the cordial, keeping a large mouthful in her mouth to try and soothe the burning.

"Bit hot, that one?" Rook asked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Ihs no' fuhhy!" Xanth said, getting himself another glass of cordial and trying not to close his mouth.

"Yes, it is. You should see yourselves. You're both bright red!"

_Makes no difference from any other conversation I've had with you since I asked Eavis to come here with me,_ Xanth couldn't help thinking.

The conversation drifted off to another topic. The Most High Academe, Parsimmon and various notables stood up and made speeches, and the food was served by a group of volunteers. Everyone ate, still chatting. Gradually, Xanth's and Eavis's mouths stopped burning. The food was good; roasted snowbird, hammelhorn steaks, tilder sausages with roasted woodonions, various nuts and greenery in a variety of sauces, pickled tripweed (which Rook declined) with fruit done in a stunning array of cakes, slices, pastries and small treats involving more cream than Eavis had seen in a year arranged on trays to come after.

And when the feast was over, it was time for dancing. The musicians struck up a quick song and people stood up, laughing, to join in the dancing. Rook nudged Xanth in the ribs before the band had been playing more than thirty seconds. Xanth shot him a scowl. He just jerked his head towards Eavis.

Xanth swallowed hard and stood up. As Eavis looked up at him, he offered her his hand. Somehow, he managed to find the inspiration to say: "May I have this dance?"

He dared not look behind him. He was sure that Rook was going to kill himself laughing as soon as they were gone. He consciously relaxed all the muscles in his shoulders and arms.

Eavis considered him for a moment, then placed her hand in his and got to her feet.

"Um. I should warn you now. I'm a terrible dancer." He ignored the kick Rook aimed at the back of his leg.

Eavis shrugged. "I haven't danced in ten years."

And, hand in hand, Xanth led Eavis onto the dance floor.


	17. Chapter 17

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 17

Author's Note: Yes, I know stormswans and woodwrens haven't been mentioned in any books; I'm adding creatures to the world, so sue me. ;-p.

Xanth and Eavis moved slowly around the dance floor, studiously ignoring the stares from everyone else.

"Haven't danced in ten years?" Xanth asked. "You seem to be doing fine."

"I'm making it up," she whispered tensely.

He spun her around and pulled her back in.

"You're not doing too bad for a 'terrible dancer'."

"I'll stand on your toes in a minute and then you'll think differently."

He spun her out and in a couple more times.

"Dizzy yet?"

"I'm a warrior," she answered primly, "We don't" spin "get" spin "dizzy." Spin. "You can stop now, though."

Xanth laughed and complied. His mind was whirling, the only thing anchoring him to earth was her hand on his arm. They moved around the dance floor inexpertly. They passed Rook several times. He was dancing with another young fourthling, laughing as they went. Xanth felt drunk, everything seemed to be shining, especially Eavis, gliding round the dance floor in his arms. Eventually, the band stopped, and the dance crowd cheered as they took gulps of water and turned pages, getting ready to strike up another song.

This one was a slower piece, more a waltz than a gavotte, and when it was over, Xanth pleaded exhaustion and dragged Eavis back to the table. Rook was still dancing with the young lady. The pair caught their breath for a moment.

Xanth's eyes rested on the drinks table.

"I'm getting us both woodgrogs," he said, noting that Rook was also at the table. Eavis nodded and he went over.

"So, how's it going?" Rook asked.

"Fine. Great. Better."

Rook laughed. "You two sure looked happy."

Xanth nodded.

"I don't know about you, but by my calculations, she's all yours, Xanth."

Xanth nodded and hoped with all his heart that Rook was right.

Xanth and Eavis finished off their woodgrogs about three songs later. As the band started up, Eavis pulled Xanth to his feet.

"Let's see if I remember the steps to this one."

"Huh?"

But Eavis either didn't hear or didn't care. She pulled him into a measured dance with intricate foot movements that sometimes had them both almost falling over on occasion. Xanth had seen it done before, but Eavis seemed to know exactly what she was doing. At the end, Xanth noticed that Eavis's eyes were shining wetly.

"Eavis?" he asked, taking hold of her arm, "are you alright? Did I kick you or something?"

"No." she replied.

"Don't cry, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not crying," she responded angrily. "That song…it's from my home village. It…brings back some…memories." Her voice cracked a little. Xanth pulled her a little closer, guilt stabbing him once again.

Behind them, everyone was lining up for a court dance. Eavis pulled him into line and the dance.

It was a stately dance, the pairs moved around and only with their partners, eyes always meeting, never leaving each other's.

To Xanth, it felt like he was floating, nothing else in the room mattered but Eavis and the music. They both knew the dance; it was a famous one, precise steps measured by Xanth's heartbeat ringing in his ears in time with the drums.

Eavis looked like a black stormswan, dressed in midnight colours among bright woodwrens in bright colours, and somehow, she looked far more beautiful than any of the others. Xanth decided it was how she held herself, how she moved; graceful from years of hunting and with a surety born in the Deepwoods. No wonder Xanth had fallen in love; she was everything that he wasn't; courageous, certain, self-assured…

At the end of the song, somehow, she managed to fall into his arms. He held her close for a moment, feeling her warm and strong in his arms, then said,

"Eavis, I love you."

Suddenly, she tore away from him and covered her ears with her hands.

"Xanth, please don't say that!" she hissed and ran off, away from the dance floor and around towards the sheds nearby.

Rook came up behind Xanth. Luckily, no-one else seemed to have noticed.

"Xanth? What happened?"

"I…don't know…"

"Go find her, Xanth."

"But she…"

"_Go_, Xanth! She needs you."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

Xanth opened his mouth to argue and closed it again, then left to follow Eavis.

He found her behind a shed, sitting hunched and looking at her bare feet.

"Eavis?"

"Xanth, I'm sorry, I…"

He waved her apologies away and sat down beside her.

"It's not…if you don't…I understand if you…" he said after a moment, not quite able to find the right words to say.

"No, Xanth, it's not…" she sighed. "Xanth, it's my fault."

"How?"

She took a deep breath. "I…was scared. I haven't felt anything like love for ten years, when I wasn't old enough to really know love anyway, so I didn't know what to say or do, and I was so confused and lost, and then you said…and I didn't know what to say, so I ran, and I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to say this at all, but it's been so long…"

Xanth wrapped his arm gingerly around her shoulders and held her close until she stopped talking.

"Shhh," he said softly. "I'm not mad. I don't think it's your fault. If anything, it's mine."

"Oh, Xanth…"

"It is. If I hadn't ordered your town to be destroyed, you wouldn't have been like this, and you wouldn't have felt like this, and it's my fault."

"I wouldn't have met you, either."

"More and more towns are joining the Free Glades. You don't know that."

"But would you have known me so well if I wasn't like this?"

Xanth didn't have an answer.

"Xanth?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you felt guilty since I arrived?"

"Yes."

"Xanth, you shouldn't…"

"I know. But you were so beautiful and I was so horrible. I loved you and I didn't think you'd ever…"

"I said I forgave you."

"But…Eavis, every time I looked at you, you were so serious. You never smile and I haven't once heard you laugh, and that day after Merrin was bothering you, when I said you didn't need to hide everything away so much, you just said you knew? And when Magda…Sky above, you looked like a shell or a husk. Rook and I had to steer you home. I knew you were hurt, hurt badly, and I knew it was because of the Sanctaphrax Forest, therefore because of me, but you wouldn't let anyone in."

Eavis paused. Xanth felt immediately ashamed.

"I didn't mean it like that…it's just…I know it must be hard to let others in after…but…well, we worry. About you. And…we worry."

Eavis nodded.

"It is hard. And I tried. Sky knows I tried, Xanth…I couldn't do it. No matter how much I wanted to, my face wouldn't smile. I couldn't laugh. I'd open my mouth and no sound would come out. I wanted to let you in, but I lacked the…strength? Motivation? Ability? After so long, it's hard to know what to say, how to say it. I…didn't want anyone to know when I wasn't feeling strong…out of habit, I suppose. At the Sanctaphrax Forest, you don't show weakness because they just beat you all the harder."

"People break in the Sanctaphrax Forest," Xanth said dully.

"I know. They break. I don't know whether I did or not, whether this is my way of breaking or whether it's what gave me the strength to remain whole."

Xanth opened his mouth, hesitated, then said:

"It must be hard to get used to feeling things again, and, well, I'd understand if you don't…because I…if you…I understand."

Eavis looked at him, almost despairingly, but not unkindly. She fought for words for a minute, then said:

"I _do_ love you, Xanth. I just don't always know how to show what I feel, and I don't know how to say it, but I love you."

After a moment's silence, Xanth said: "I think they're still dancing at the celebration."

"Yes, they are."

"Do you want to-?"

"Yes."

Xanth smiled, and on sudden impulse, pulled Eavis in close and kissed her. She stiffened, then relaxed into him. She was warm and soft, and she smelled so good…

Xanth eventually decided he should probably breathe soon, and gently, reluctantly, pulled away.

Eavis looked at Xanth and smiled for the first time since he'd known her, the action lighting up her face. If before Xanth had thought it beautiful, now it reached the realms of angels.

And then she laughed, clear and joyful, and Xanth decided that they really didn't need to go back to the celebrations just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

The New Freeglader

The New Freeglader

Chapter 18

Author's Note: Really, really sorry it's been so long since the last instalment, my USB got wiped out and I lost the entirety of the story. 

But I've finally gotten my act together and written the next chapter. Expect updates a little more often from now on.

This is just a small chapter I wrote to tide you over until I get time to write a full one. Disclaimer and all that. If I owned the Edge Chronicles, I'm sure I'd have better things to do with my spare time. Also, Paul Stewart and Chris Riddell are geniuses, so they can keep their series as a prize (I kid, I kid. It's theirs anyway).

Xanth turned up at Eavis's house the next morning with Rook. They found her sitting at the table with her eyes closed, massaging her temples.

"Drinking that much felt like a good idea at the time, didn't it?" said Rook, much more cheerily than he felt.

Xanth groaned. "Don't remind me. My head feels like there's a large banderbear taken up residence in it, and my mouth feels like I've eaten hammelhorn dung."

Rook laughed painfully. "Lucky you. Banderbears are simple; mine's a hammelhorn, and it keeps backing up."

"Well," Eavis said carefully, "I'm very glad the lemkins are having fun, but I'm not sure why they brought my skull into it, nor whether the ironwood clubs were strictly necessary." She winced as the door closed. "Possibly the trampoline could have been avoided."

"Thank Earth and Sky the day after Midsummer Festival's a holiday, too," said Rook fervently.

"Agreed," said Xanth.

"Wait here for a minute," said Eavis. She crossed over to the stove. Two minutes later, three cups of steaming tea were placed on the table.

By the time they were nearly finished, the trio felt vaguely human again.

"Mmmm," Rook sighed, leaning back, "What's in that?"

"Woodginger, wild oatcomfrey, woodlavender and just a hint of oakapple honey."

"I'd drink anything that made this headache go away," Xanth pointed out.

"I'd be careful saying things like that." Eavis pointed out evilly.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, surely he kisses better than that," Rook interjected, a wicked grin spread across his features.

Eavis and Xanth executed perfectly synchronised choking on their tea.

"Don't tell me you thought no-one had guessed. I know both of you better than that. Especially you, Xanth Filatine."

They were forced to admit the point.

"Well, here's to Midsummer Celebrations," said Rook, raising his mug.

"I'll go along with that," said Xanth, raising his, too.

"Though _not_ to the hangovers next morning," Eavis amended, touching her mug to theirs.


	19. Chapter 19

The New Freeglader

Chapter 19

It was only about a week later when Rook was on his usual patrol of the area around the Free Glades.

"Steady now, Chinquix," he muttered, patting the skittish prowlgrin. "Found something, have you, boy?"

The beast made a growling noise deep in its throat, and, suddenly, Rook spotted what it had been trying to warn him of.

"There, boy! Get him!" he cried, spotting the edge of a cloak peeping from behind a bush.

A black-cloaked figure tried to run away, but Chinquix caught up quickly and pinned it. Rook pulled the hood back and drew his sword. The pinned fourthling was young, with a shaved head and a sullen look to him. His skin was somewhat darker than normal, making his eyes seem brighter.

"Chinquix, let him up." Rook took the man by his arm. Standing up, he was just a little shorter than Rook himself.

"Sir, if you're looking for the Free Glades, all are welcome, but I have to ask you –" he stopped short. He knew that insignia, the gloamglozer crest on the captive's black cloak.

As he loaded the man onto Chinquix to take him back to the Glades, he couldn't help wondering this would mean for the free people who lived around him.

Especially Xanth.

The Council of Eight looked down at Rook as he brought the Guardian before them. He explained where he had found the man, and asked what the council wished to do with him.

"We will keep him here and question him," said Cowlquape. "I believe, Rook, you need to report to your Captain, unless I am mistaken…?"

"Yes, Professor," Rook said, bowing.

He reported to the Captain, who listened, then dismissed Rook to look after Chinquix.

"It's a sad thing," he said, shaking his head. "Who knows what disturbance this will cause. And it's us on the end of it, Rook, us and the Librarian Knights and the Ghosts of Screetown. Go give Chinquix some good attention. Y'may need him again soon."

Xanth took it just about as well as was to be expected. The three of them sat there for a while, Xanth leaning on the table. Eavis subconsciously wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"I should have known they'd come back," Xanth said wretchedly. "I should have know that killing Orbix wouldn't have done anything. There's others to take over. I, of all people, should have known that."

"Xanth, there's plenty of things in life we should have foreseen and didn't, but we've just got to deal with them," said Eavis. "Tell me about the Guardians of the Night."

Xanth, after a moment's hesitation, told her. He told her of how they were formed, and how their hierarchy worked. He told her what they believed about stone-sickness, and what they thought of the Librarian Knights.

He told her of their superstitious nature, and of how he came to the Free Glades as a traitor, and about the prison shafts and the rock-demons and the plot that was turned on its head to kill the shrykes and the goblins. Eavis listened, and then stood up.

"What are you doing?" Rook asked.

"Going to deal with it," Eavis said.

Rook and Xanth hurried out the door after her.


	20. Chapter 20

The New Freeglader

Chapter 20

Eavis strode into the Council Hall, where the Council of Eight was waiting. She bowed and moved up to the great, round table without waiting for an invitation.

"I have an answer to the problem of the Guardian of the Night," she said.

"Indeed," said Parsimmon, slightly amused.

"If we can find out from him where the Guardians are now based, we can infiltrate. Send someone in," Eavis said.

_This was also what we had decided, _Cancaresse's voice whispered in their heads.

"However," Cowlquape said, "We are also aware of the fact that it is dangerous. Infiltration may, at any moment, be met with death if not handled properly. We know nothing of their society, except what sources may tell us, and even though we have a former Guardian on our side," he looked at Xanth, "We cannot say how the society has changed. It is unfair to ask someone to risk their lives on a mission we know so little about."

Eavis looked a little like the rug had been pulled out from under her, but she recovered quickly. "I volunteer," she said. "You can't ask someone to go, so I volunteer, because I had thought of it already and made up my mind."

"Then we're going with her," said Xanth. "I know about the Guardians. You must admit, it makes sense."

"Nothing could make us stay behind," said Rook.

"I thought so," said Eavis. "I don't suppose me saying anything about how easily Xanth will be recognised will be of any use?"

Suddenly, Xanth grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "I'm not staying behind again like a coward while my friends fight off the Guardians if I can help at all," he said, the look on his face warning Eavis not to argue. "I won't do it."

"Masks," Rook suggested. "He and I can wear masks."

"We'll play on their superstition," Eavis said thoughtfully. "I'll disguise myself as a…sorceress, or wise woman, or something, and we'll put you two in cloaks and masks…"

"And we'll be silent," Xanth said, "So no-one will recognise my voice."

_Then it's decided, _thought Cancaresse. _The three of you will go, and you will bring back information._

They nodded.

"We will leave as soon as possible," said Xanth.


End file.
